vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Phantom (The Universe)
Summary The show is about a 14-year-old named Danny Fenton who, after an accident with an unpredictable portal between the human world and the supernatural "Ghost Zone", becomes half-ghost and frequently saves his town and the world from ghost attacks, while attempting to keep his ghost half a secret from everyone, except his best friends Tucker Foley and Samantha (Sam) Manson. Power of the Verse Most season 1 and 2 characters are Multi-City Block level, while some are Large Mountain level, season 3 characters are Large Island level, likely Small Country level, while the strongest characters in the series are At least Multi-Solar System level. In terms of speed, majority of the characters are all FTL. The verse also has a many characters with powerful abilities, such as all of the ghost having invisibility, intangibility, & Overshadowing (the ability to possess people). Several ghosts possess unique abilities such as, Ember McLain has mind manipulation & emotion manipulation with her guitar, as well the ability to potentially increase in power to unknown limits as long as more & more people chant her name. Technus has complete control over technology, Clockwork can control time, Vortex can control the weather on a planetary scale, & The Fright Knight can BFR an enemy as his sword teleports people to a different dimension when cut. Calculations & Blogs |-|Calcs= Season One * Danny creates a large crater Scales to season 1 and 2 characters Multi-City Block level+ * Danny travels to Pariah's Keep Scales to mostly all characters FTL Season Two * Danny's Ghost Ray Supporting feat Multi-City Block level * Dorathea splits the clouds Scales to Aragon and Dorathea only. Large Mountain level+ * Archer Ghost dodges a Ghost Ray Supporting Feat Relativistic Season Three * Undergrowth creates a forest Scales to season 3 characters '''Large Island level * Vortex creates a planetary storm Scales to Vortex and likely the other characters of season 3 Small Country level+ * Danny moves faster than a Ghost Ray Supporting feat FTL * Danny lifts a school bus Scales to season 3 characters Class K |-|Blogs= Ghosts * Ghost Physiology Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * LordGriffin1000 * ShadowChild'sReaper * Mr. Common Sense * Dinobot1996 * Elizhaa * FrostMouse0 * Js250476 * Sans2345 * Phoenix821 Opponents Neutral Characters Half Ghosts File:Danny Phantom 1.jpg|'Danny Phantom'|link=Danny Phantom File:Vlad Plasmius 1.jpg|'Vlad Plasmius'|link=Vlad Plasmius File:Αρχείο λήψης65465.jpg|'Dani Phantom'|link=Dani Phantom Humans File:Valerie (Original Suit).png|'Valerie Gray'|link=Valerie Gray S02M03 Freakshow controlling Sam and Tucker.png|'Freakshow'|link=Freakshow File:Jazz_(Fenton_Peeler).png|'Jazz Fenton'|link=Jazz Fenton File:Archer Tucker.png|'Tucker Foley'|link=Tucker Foley File:Samantha Manson.png|'Sam Manson'|link=Samantha Manson File:Maddie Fenton.png|'Maddie Fenton'|link=Maddie Fenton File:Jack Fenton.png|'Jack Fenton'|link=Jack Fenton Ghosts File:Skulker.png|'Skulker'|link=Skulker File:Ember McLain.png|'Ember McLain'|link=Ember McLain File:S01e14_Johnny_slides_to_a_stop.png|'Johnny 13'|link=Johnny 13 File:Kitty.png|'Kitty'|link=Kitty File:S03e10_Wulf_fended_off_monster_cat.png|'Wulf'|link=Wulf File:Archer Ghost.jpeg|'Archer Ghost'|link=Archer Ghost File:Executioner Ghost.png|'Executioner Ghost'|link=Executioner Ghost File:Hqdefault (1).jpg|'Box Ghost'|link=Box Ghost File:S02e10_it's_done!.png|'Ghost Writer'|link=Ghost Writer File:Nightmare (Danny Phantom).png|'Nightmare'|link=Nightmare (Danny Phantom) File:Fright Knight 1.png|'Fright Knight'|link=Fright Knight File:S02M02_Dark_Danny_shows_up.png|'Dan Phantom'|link=Dan Phantom File:S03e04_Vortex_taken_aback.png|'Vortex'|link=Vortex File:Undergrowth.png|'Undergrowth'|link=Undergrowth File:S03e09_Nocturn_sees_intruders.png|'Nocturn'|link=Nocturn (Danny Phantom) File:Pandora.png|'Pandora'|link=Pandora (Danny Phantom) File:Sidney Poindexter.png|'Sidney Poindexter'|link=Sidney Poindexter File:Lydia.png|'Lydia'|link=Lydia (Danny Phantom) File:Observant High Council.png|'Observants'|link=Observants File:Clockwork Adult.png|'Clockwork'|link=Clockwork File:Desiree.png|'Desiree'|link=Desiree File:S02M01_Pariah_Dark_first_appearance.png|'Pariah Dark'|link=Pariah Dark File:Pariah's Soldiers.png|'Pariah's Soldiers'|link=Pariah's Soldiers File:Ancient Ghosts.png|'Ancient Ghosts'|link=Ancient Ghosts File:Sayonara_Pussycat.png|'Sayonara Pussycat'|link=Sayonara Pussycat File:Frostbite.png|'Frostbite'|link=Frostbite File:Skulktech.png|'Skulktech 9.9|link=Skulktech 9.9 File:Box Lunch.png|'Box Lunch'|link=Box Lunch File:Hotep RA.png|'Hotep RA'|link=Hotep RA File:Ghost_Dog.jpg|'Ghost Dog'|link=Ghost Dog File:Walker_1.png|'Walker'|link=Walker File:Dorathea.png|'Princess Dorathea'|link=Princess Dorathea File:Aragon.png|'Prince Aragon'|link=Prince Aragon File:Penelope_Spectra_ghost_form.png|'Penelope Spectra'|link=Penelope Spectra File:S02e12 Technus inside computer.png|'Technus'|link=Technus File:Lunch Lady Ghost.png|'Lunch Lady'|link=Lunch Lady Ghost File:Captain Youngblood.png|'Youngblood'|link=Youngblood File:Amorpho.jpg|'Amorpho'|link=Amorpho Others File:Plant Sam (First Stage).png|'Undergrowth Sam'|link=Undergrowth Sam Weapons File:Soul_Shredder.png|'Soul Shredder'|link=Soul Shredder File:Reality Gauntlet.jpg|'The Reality Gauntlet'|link=The Reality Gauntlet File:Pandora's Box.png|'Pandora's Box'|link=Pandora's Box (Danny Phantom) File:Scarab Scepter.png|'Scarab Scepter'|link=Scarab Septer Non-Canon File:Sojourn's alternate design.png|'Sojourn'''|link=Sojourn Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Verses Category:Cartoons